Happy New Year
by Metalliqha
Summary: Karena mereka punya momen mereka sendiri pada malam tahun baru. /4 Short-Songfic/Luffy x Nami, Law x Bonney, Shanks x Makino, Smoker x Tashigi/Mostly AU. RnR?


Haaaai! Sebelum membaca fic ini, biarkan saya memulai dengan... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!

Belum telat banget kan? Hehehe :))))

Oh iya fic ini aku buat spesial tahun baru, maaf kalau jelek -_- dan semuanya terinspirasi dari lagu... Songfic, maybe?

Udaah baca aja!

**Disclaimer** : I dont own anyone!

* * *

**1. You Are So Beautiful (Luffy x Nami/AU)**

Festival perayaan tahun baru, seharusnya jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika dihabiskan berdua dengan orang yang kaucintai—lebih mudahnya bisa mendapat suasana romantis dengan kekasihmu. Namun tidak bagi Nami, memiliki kekasih idiot seperti Luffy, tidak akan mungkin Nami mendapat hal seperti keromantisan itu. Saat ini saja, Luffy sibuk membeli makanan dari beberapa stan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya, kekasih seperti apa itu?

Padahal, Nami sudah berusaha tampil secantik mungkin untuknya. Setidaknya, Luffy bisa memujinya dengan mengatakannya cantik atau apalah. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya senang, paling tidak.

"Nwamwi! Aywo! Kwembang apwinya akawn swegera dwimwulai!"

Suara Luffy memecah lamunan Nami, dia hanya mendengus pelan dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan di samping Luffy. Melihat itu, Luffy merasa aneh, "Kwau mwau?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh makanan yang dengan cepat mendapat gelengan dari sang gadis, membuat Luffy semakin cemas.

* * *

…

* * *

"5… 4… 3… 2… Selamat tahun baru!"

Teriakkan penuh semangat memenuhi lapangan malam itu, diikuti dengan suara ledakkan kembang api yang begitu meriah. Nami tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya, kembang api sudah membuatnya terhibur, tidak seperti si idiot di sampingnya yang dari tadi sibuk mengunyah ini. "Nami, selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Lu—," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luffy dengan cepat mencium pipinya, membuat gadis itu memerah malu.

"Luffy?!"

Luffy mencium pipinya yang satu lagi sebelum tersenyum dan mengatakan; "Kau cantik."

* * *

…

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl_

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_(Escape The Fate)_

…

* * *

**2. Glad You Came (Law x Bonney/AU)**

Jam sebelas. Satu jam lagi tahun akan berganti.

Seharusnya, malam ini gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk menonton televisi itu ada di perayaan festival tahun baru, bukannya di rumah seperti ini. Seharusnya, malam ini gadis itu bisa makan banyak makanan di perayaan festival tahun baru, bukannya malah hanya memakan kentang goreng seperti saat ini.

Semua ini gara-gara lelaki itu, lelaki tidak peka yang selalu ingkar janji. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trafalgar Law, kekasihnya?

Gadis itu mendengus, "Aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan, Bonney." Ujarnya keras-keras saat membaca ulang pesan teks dari kekasihnya yang ia terima sejak enam jam yang lalu. Ia langsung membanting ponselnya ke sofa. "Tapi ini sudah jam sebelas dan kau tidak kunjung datang!" serunya—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung bagaimana harus marah—dan kepada siapa, karena ponsel milik Law sangat susah dihubungi sejak tadi.

* * *

…

* * *

_Tok tok_.

Bonney berjalan terseret-seret dari sofa menuju pintunya. Siapa, sih, yang datang disaat seperti ini? Bukannya semua orang seharusnya sibuk dengan festival perayaan? "Tunggu sebentar!" seru Bonney saat pintu kembali diketuk, "Siapa, sih—,"

Bonney terdiam saat membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok lelaki yang sudah sangat ia kenal sekarang berada di hadapannya. Di tangannya terdapat banyak sekali bungkusan makanan—dan oh, apa itu? Boneka!

"Hei," sapa Law dengan nada datar khas miliknya. Bonney mengangguk dan menyuruhnya masuk yang langsung dituruti oleh sang lelaki. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa yang tadi dikuasai oleh Bonney. "Jadi—"

"Ini semua untukmu. Maaf tidak menjemputmu. Setelah kupikirkan kembali, perayaan tahun baru pasti akan ramai—dan kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau aku tidak suka keramaian," ujar Law sambil menaruh bungkusan makanan di meja. "Dan ini juga untukmu, kalau kau mau marah padaku, pukul saja ini," lanjutnya, menyerahkan boneka beruang besar itu pada Bonney.

Bonney menatapnya—sedikit heran namun juga senang. "Kau ini!"

"Maaf—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bunyi-bunyian petasan, kembang api dan terompet terdengar. Law melongok keluar melalui jendela sementara Bonney melirik jam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua belas. "Bonney, selamat tahun baru—dan selamat hari jadi."

Bonney terbelalak, dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Law akan mengingatnya. Hal penting seperti ini bisa saja dilupakan oleh Law—tapi kali ini dia mengingatnya! Bonney tersenyum dan memeluk lelaki itu. "Dasar bodoh! Terimakasih karena kau sudah datang!"

* * *

…

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_(The Wanted)_

…

* * *

**3. Marry You (Shanks x Makino/AU)**

Nada dering ponselnya mengingatkannya kalau sebentar lagi dia harus menjemput kekasihnya. Ia melirik cepat pada jam yang terpajang di dinding. Tepat waktu, pikirnya.

Lelaki dengan surai merah itu segera bersiap memakai setelan hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Ia pun segera masuk ke mobilnya, menyalakan mesin sedan tersebut dan menjalankannya.

Malam ini, semua harus berjalan lancar. Semua rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup, namun ia akan terus maju, tidak ada kata mundur, demi kekasihnya, demi seorang Makino.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, gadis yang sangat ia cintai sudah bersiap. Memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hijau muda yang menggantung di lututnya. Rambut hijaunya disanggul dengan rapi. Benar-benar cantik. "Menunggu lama?" tanya lelaki itu saat sang gadis keluar.

"Tidak, Shanks. Ayo pergi."

* * *

…

* * *

"Silahkan, Tuan, Nyonya."

Shanks dan Makino mengangguk pada sang pelayan yang kemudian segera pergi setelah meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja. Makino melihat ke sekeliling. Ternyata Shanks telah memesan satu tempat untuk mereka berdua di sebuah restoran mewah. "Di sini lumayan ramai."

"Di luar lebih ramai lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Shanks tertawa kecil, meneguk minumannya lalu menatap Makino. "Aku tidak mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang terlalu ramai. Aku tidak ingin ada banyak lelaki yang melihat kecantikanmu."

Shanks melihatnya, setitik semburat merah di pipi Makino. "Mereka akan menyerah ketika melihatmu."

"Banyak orang yang tidak tahu diri, Makino. Dan aku menjagamu dari orang-orang itu. Selain itu—merayakan tahun baru, asalkan denganmu, bagiku akan selalu meriah."

"Kau memang perayu."

Suara Makino tenggelam oleh keributan orang-orang di luar restoran. Hitungan mundur telah dimulai. "Ayo kita ikut menghitung," ujar Shanks sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Makino yang berada di atas meja. Makino membalas genggamannya, mengangguk pada Shanks lalu melihat ke luar. "5.. 4..3.. 2.."

"Selamat tahun baru, Sha—" Kalimatnya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu terselip—lebih jelasnya, diselipkan di jari manisnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sebuah cincin berkilau telah melingkari jarinya itu. Makino lalu mendongak dan melihat wajah Shanks dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Menikahlah denganku, Makino."

* * *

…

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Bruno Mars)_

…

* * *

**4. Smile (Smoker x Tashigi)**

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Seluruh pasukan angkatan laut G-5 berteriak gembira. Wajah mereka memerah karena banyak minum, kebahagiaan tersirat dari wajah setiap orangnya. "Kapten-_chan_! Selamat tahun baru! Duduklah di sini bersama kami!" teriak mereka pada sang gadis—kapten di kapal itu, Tashigi, yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kapal sendirian. Ia tersenyum pada mereka semua, membuat mereka terpesona—beberapa bahkan jatuh pingsan sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Ah, aku ingin di sini saja."

"Haah, kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang bersama kami, Kapten-_chan_?" suara mereka terdengar kecewa. Tashigi merasa sedikit bersalah untuk ini, namun… dia tetap tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya seperti itu.

"Tashigi."

Ia menoleh dan mendapati atasannya, Smoker, berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Tashigi menelengkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Smoker-_san_?"

"Kemarilah."

Tashigi pun menuruti kata atasannya dan berjalan ke tempat Smoker berdiri. "Ada apa, Smo—"

_Cup_.

Tashigi tidak diizinkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sebuah ciuman kilat di bibirnya yang didaratkan oleh sang atasan. Wajahnya langsung memerah padam, dia mendongak pada atasannya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Selamat tahun baru," ujar Smoker kemudian langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

* * *

…

* * *

Pagi hari.

Pasukan angkatan laut G-5 masih tertidur semuanya. Di dapur, Tashigi sedang membuat secangkir teh untuk Smoker. Dia masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat apa yang dilakukan atasannya semalam. Dia ingin marah, namun tidak bisa.

_Tok tok_.

"Smoker-_san_? Aku membawakan tehmu."

"Masuklah."

Saat Tashigi masuk ke dalam ruangan sang atasan, yang dimaksud sedang duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap ke meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Matanya tertuju pada selebaran-selebaran kertas, entah apa itu. Tashigi mendekatinya dan menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja tersebut, berhati-hati agar tidak tumpah mengenai kertas-kertas penting milik atasannya.

"Smoker-_san_?"

"Hm?"

Saat Smoker mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Tashigi, saat itulah sebuah kecupan terasa di pipinya. Meskipun sangat cepat, namun Smoker bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir gadis itu di pipinya. "Selamat tahun baru," bisik Tashigi dengan wajah merah, kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan. Smoker mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengusap wajahnya—selengkung senyuman terbentuk dari bibirnya.

* * *

…

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile_

_(Avril Lavigne)_

…

* * *

**A/N: **Huwaaah hahaha aku tau ini gaje banget tapi yaaa udahlah. pokoknya happy new year!

Jangan lupa RnR!

-Metalliqha


End file.
